User talk:Sean the brick boy
__TOC__ *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and Summary of Policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- SKP4472 (Talk) 08:52, 31 July 2011 |} Re: Doctor Who LEGO Hi, and welcome to Brickipedia! Sorry but I don't really understand what you were trying to ask on my talk page. Quite allot of people here at Brickipedia like Doctor Who like myself, and others. If you want to post your own customs creations, please feel free to do so on your own userpage. Thanks, kind regards. 08:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Signature Cool, I've had a look. They're really good, keep it up! The signature I have is custom which I myself made. Currently I'm the only user here at Brickipedia who makes custom signatures for other users. If you would like one please leave details on how you'd like it to look on my talk page. Thanks, kind regards. :) 09:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Signature design Thank you very much for the barnstar. I really appreciate it. My first custom signature looked like this: I assume this is the design you would like but changed to your username and with the LEGO logo. Is there any thing else that you would like on your signature? Also, I may not be able to make your signature till Sunday due to being at my grandparents where there computor restricts what I can do with using images. Sorry about that. :) Kind regards. 10:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) BARNSTAR Hi Sean Hi, I assume you mean how I made the badge? SKP4472 created it for me. You can ask him if you would like a custom award made. Keep up the good work. 15:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm really sorry about the delays. I will make your signature tomorrow. Also, what would you like your badge/award to look like? :) Thanks, kind regards. 20:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Signature Finished Hi Sean. I have now finished your signature and it can be found here. To use this signature, put the following code into the 'Custom signature' box in your preferences: Then you will be ready to use this signature: If you have any questions, want your signature changing or feel that this isn't the signature design you wanted, then please leave a message on my talk page. Also I will make the award some point this week (I'm sorry about this but I'm really busy at the moment). Thanks, kind regards. :) 19:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) BoTM Sprry, But you would not get it. You have barely been here. Someone has to nominate you and I'm not. Just keep editing. Ah heck, Next month I will nominate you as long as you: Continue to edit, Be nice and of course Be my best friend! -- These are not the penguins you are looking for 21:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter Badges Sorry, but the edit track for the Harry Potter badges were dis-abled some time ago. This means that the badges can no longer be earned. Though we may en-able the Harry Potter badges again at a later date. :) Sorry for any inconvenience caused. Kind regards. 20:44, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Good to see you back on Brickipedia :) 04:27, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter